speak
by Mirana85
Summary: euh...j'ai retraduis le chapitre 1 car c'etait pas vraiment bien traduit dc voila et j'ai aussi mit le 2nd chapitre, merci a tous ceux qui m'encouragent
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Speak  
  
Auteur :Du-kun à l'origine et Mirana (moi) je ne fais que traduire cette histoire  
  
Source :Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Romance/ General  
  
Disclaimer :Ces bishonens ne m'appartiennent po, ainsi que cette histoire (sniff) je ne fais que traduire l'histoire écrite par Du-kun.  
  
Warning :Attention, certaines scènes dans prochains chapitres comporteront un lemon de 1x2 donc ceux qui sont choqués sont priés de ne pas lire, et sinon si vous lisez malgré les avertissements, je ne veux aucun commentaire mal placé sur le sujet. Merci d'avance.  
  
Base de l'histoire : Duo, a teenager who has not spoken for 8 years, is sent to a school in hopes that he will open up, seeing as nobody knows about his past, when he meets a special someone... gee I wonder who? Duo, un adolescent qui n'a plus parlé depuis 8 ans, est envoyé dans une école dans l'espoir qu'il s'ouvrira aux autres car personne ne connaît son passé, lorsqu'il rencontre une personne assez spéciale.K'so qui est-il ?  
Chapitre n°1  
Si je vous racontais qui j'étais, ce que j'ai fait et d'où je viens, vous ne me croiriez probablement pas. Si je vous disais toutes les pensées que j'ai pu avoir dans ma vie, vous me ririez probablement au nez. Et si je vous parlais de mes plus profonds, noirs secrets, vous ne pourriez plus dormir la nuit.  
  
Mais bien sûr je ne vous le raconterai pas. Je n'ai plus parlé de rien à personne depuis 8 ans. Ils m'appellent « Sans- nom » mais j'ai un nom. De toute façon, ils appellent Trowa comme ça aussi, c'est pour ça que je ne peux y aller. Bien sûr, je ne connaissais pas Trowa quand j'ai eu ce nom. Je ne vais pas leur raconter qui je suis, de toute façon ils m'appellent comme ça. « Sans Nom » comme ils m'appellent aussi « Sans Visage » et bien sûr, leur passe-temps favori « Sans- Cervelle ».  
  
Yep, c'est moi, Duo Maxwell, le garçon muet qui bien sûr est un idiot parce que je ne peux ni parler, ni écrire.  
  
Mais ils ont tort, parce que je peux parler et vous lisez ce que je suis en train d'écrire. Je suis aussi assez malin mais parce que je n'écris rien, d'une manière ou d'une autre ils ne peuvent pas le savoir. Ils ne peuvent même pas savoir pourquoi je ne parle pas.  
  
Vous ne pouvez pas encore savoir, de toute façon. Pas encore.  
  
Cette histoire est à propos de la seule personne qui pouvait savoir qui je suis, ce que je suis, et ce que je vois.  
  
Mais, comme toutes histoires je vais devoir commencer au tout début :  
  
: :A l'orphelinat : :  
Bien, c'est chez moi, enfin C'ETAITchez moi, bel endroit, neh ? Ca l'est si vous aimez la peinture qui s'écaille, le bois pourri et le même gruau au petit-déjeuner, au déjeuner et au dîner. Je dois dire maintenant que c'est l'endroit où être silencieux est une bonne chose , et ceci pour 2 raisons : A) je n'avais pas à jouer comme un idiot, me plaindre de tout comme les autres enfants qui, autrement, seraient morts dans la plupart des situations. Et B) cela m'a sorti de cet endroit.  
J'étais assis ici, jour après jour, à regarder le reste des garçons courir pour exécuter leurs petites missions sociales, à former des clans pour faire des réserves de nourritures ou pour régler leurs petits différends. Je faisais des recherches la nuit, quand mon esprit se tournait vers mon passé, ma vie qui m'accompagnerait toujours.  
  
Au début, les garçons essayèrent de m'approcher en m'adressant un mot gentil ou un sourire. Cependant, je les ai tous fuis. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. Je n'avais besoin de personne. Je pouvais me suffire à moi-même toute ma vie, si je le voulais.  
  
Etais-je traumatisé alors.  
  
Ce jour était un jour de plus, et comme toujours, j'étais assis à ma place, un coin petit et sale dans mes chiffons que nous appelions vêtements, je regardais les autres avec des yeux de lynx, bien que je ne sache pas à l'époque ce qu'était un lynx, lorsque j'entendis des voix assourdissantes provenant de derrière le mur. Rampant jusque là, je plaçais ma petite oreille contre le plâtre pour entendre la voix de mon tuteur, Mr Robinson. Il parlait à une femme à la voix douce qui disait : « Je suis sûre que nous pouvons l'aider à s'ouvrir ». Mon tuteur répondit : « C'est tout ce que je demande, cela me fait peur, avoir ce garçon plus âgé qui dévisage des gosses qui ont la moitié de son âge toute la journée. Cela pourrait l'aider d'être avec des gens proches de son âge. »  
  
« Dans notre école, nous faisons de notre mieux pour aider les gens à s'intégrer » Répondit la femme en ouvrant la porte à ma droite en même temps. Mr Robinson baissa le regard jusque moi et dit d'une voix basse, comme pour ne pas alerter les autres garçons.  
  
« Sans- nom, tu n'as pas l'air d'être très bien ici, commenca-t-il. Je le fixais simplement d'un regard perçant. « Donc nous avons décidé de t'envoyé dans nue école dirigée par S?ur Rébecca ici présente. » dit-il en regardant la jeune femme. Je ne répondit pas.  
  
« Bon, si cela ne t'ennuie pas nous t'emmènerons bientôt, emballe les quelques affaires que tu possèdes et nous partirons, d'accord ? »  
  
Je me levais en silence et me rendis dans ma chambre, ramassant la seule chose qui m'importait alors, autre que la croix que je portais autour de mon cou, une simple colombe en verre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qui est si spécial avec cet objet. Pas encore.  
  
Je redescendis dans les escaliers pour entendre mon tuteur dire cette dernière chose « Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre avec lui ». OK il n'aurait plus à s'occuper de moi à l'avenir, parce que Duo « Sans-Nom » Maxwell avait quitté l'établissement.  
  
TBC. Contennnnnnnnnnnnnnnttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxx ,j'ai réussi à finir de traduire le premier chapitre, ouf c'est dur quand on galère en anglais comme moi. M'enfin c'est fait, si vous voulez avoir la suite vous avez intérêt à me laisser des joli pitites reviews sinon je ne traduis pu na ! ! ! ! ! ! C'est à vous de voir --__________^  
  
Mimi coucou ^_^ et bien pour une traduction de quelqu'un qui galère en anglais je trouve ça très bien! cette fic me parait interessante, j'ai hate de lire la suite gros bisous  
  
Mimi  
Dana-chan Sisisi, vas-y, on es ts avé toi pour la suite! Je te souhète vrémen bon courage. Bisou! Dana-chan  
  
chibishini-sama Ben moi, j'aimerais bien la suite...mais bon, je pense pas que je sois seule! CS_S  
  
Lian Salut ! j'adore cette histoire ! et inutile de dire que je veux la suite ! dit c'est quoi le problème a duo ! ?? Duo :je vois des gens qui sont morts .. Lian : ça c'est 6°sens.. Duo :^_^^ et c'est bien du 1x2 cette histoire?? et la personne qui connait son secret c'est qui ? Duo : bruce willis ! Bisous Lian  
  
Luna Mais c'est que ça l'air très intéressant. J'espère que tu traduiras vite la suite.  
  
Lyxeria Yo! super, j'aime beaucoup, cette fic m'interresse énormément, mais j'aimerais avoir la version originale, si tu pouvais me donné l'adresse du site ou je peux la trouver ça s'rait vraiment super! michi d'avance see ya Lyx  
  
hathor c'est très alléchant et surtout très curieux comme début un Duo qui ne parle pas, de plus pour une raison mystérieuse. Donc, un seul mot, TRADUIT, je veux absolument connaitre la suite de cette fic énigmatique.Merci d'avance !! A+ Hathor  
  
Mikara Moi je veux la suite! N'est-ce pas vous autres Heero: pas trop envie de lire ces temps ci. . . Mikara: Réléna! J'ai trouvé Heero! Heero: . . . mais ça ne fera de mal à personne si je me cultive un peu n'est-ce pas?(Lui dit pas stp!) Donc nous sommes tous d'accord pour la suite? G-boys: Heu. . . Mikara: si j'ai pas la suite je déprime et quand je déprime, c'est une death-fic. . . G-boys: Mirana85, la suite! Bise Mikara  
  
Salut, J'aime bien cette fic et continue à la traduire STP. Bonne continuation Bye Cora 


	2. chap2

Titre : Speak  
  
Auteur :Du-kun  
  
Traductrice : Mirana  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Romance /Général  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi, tout comme la fiction , bref rien ne m'appartiennent T____T  
  
Couples : léger 3+4  
  
Cora , chibishini-sama , Dana-chan , Luna , Cyan: Merci pour vos messages d'encouragements, et vu que j'ai eue plein de zolis reviews je vais continuer à traduire , enfiiinnnn je publie les chapitres lorsque j'ai du forfait, c'est à dire pas très souvent. Le temps passe trop vite sur le net, contrairement aux heures de cours :p.  
  
Mikara : Comment veux tu que je résiste a un tel chantage ?un deathfic ou la suite ! ! ! ! ! ! !Bon pour une fois on va les épargner donc je continue^^. Les G-boys :T____________T merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Hator :Haha ! ! ! et encore côté mystère tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! ! ! ! ! ! mouhahaha ! en fait moi non plus, car Du-Kun n'a pas terminée d'écrire sa fic T_T  
  
Lian : Mon dieu que veux tu faire à mon pitit Duo ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !Non il ne voit pas les morts.Quoique ça peux faire une bonne idée de fic. Duo : Et puis quoi encore ? ? ?Ca va pas non ?  
  
Mimi :Merci de me dire ça ca fait plaisir, oh et pendant que je t'ai sous la main, s'il te plait continue ta fic sur Hunter X Hunter « assassins sentimentaux »je l'adore mais tu ne l'a pas terminée T_____________T.  
  
Chapitre n°2  
Nous fîmes quelques pas dans la rue que je n'avais plus vue à la lumière du jour depuis des années. Mes yeux louchaient à cause de la lumière déplaisante du soleil. Elle brûlait ma peau blanche, faisait monter des larmes à mes yeux brûlants. Me donnant du temps pour m'habituer à mon nouvel environnement, je restai ainsi, clignant des yeux avec force pour essayer d'arrêter la douleur aux yeux. La s?ur crut que c'était dû à ma peine de quitter ce dépotoir dans lequel j'avais vécu depuis si longtemps.  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas, me dit-elle avec une voix douce, tu verras, tu aimeras plus ta nouvelle école. ». J'étais légèrement confus jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle pensait que j'étais triste de partir. Je baissais la tête doucement, mais, tellement doucement que personne ne put le remarquer. Remarquant immédiatement la façon dont sa jambe bougeait derrière elle indiquant son malaise, je décidais de lui accorder une pause et montai dans la voiture pour partir. Je me rappelai de la dernière fois où j'étais monté dans une voiture. Enfer, la dernière fois que j'ai voulu entrer dans une voiture, je m'étais fait sortir à coups de tesson de bouteille et j'avais eu une commotion pendant les deux jours qui avaient suivis. Mr Robinson avait pris soin de moi, bien sûr, j'avais compris que les gens se lassaient des choses qui ne réagissaient jamais, donc parfois il me laissait seul, assis comme je l'avais toujours été.  
  
J'ouvris la porte et j'y entrais, prenant soin de ne pas refermer la porte sur mes cheveux longs. C'était ma fierté et ma joie. Nous n'avions pas de ciseaux à l'orphelinat, aussi les cheveux de presque tout le monde était dans un sale état., mais les miens étaient restés dans le même état depuis 8 ans, parce qu'ils ne semblaient jamais fourcher. Ils descendaient jusqu'à mes cuisses , bruissant à chaque fois que je marchais. Ils faisaient aussi un bon oreiller, ou une bonne barrière contre la pluie tombant, les jours devant l'orphelinat .  
  
Tout à coup, le moteur gronda, et je m'agrippai au fond de mon siège et je m'accrochais pour ma chère vie. Nous allions si vite! Je me sentais un peu faible, d'être attaché sur un siège, sans aucun contrôle sur notre destination et sur la vitesse à laquelle nous y allions. Je n'avais jamais été aussi contraint, j'avais toujours été vivant et libre, avec tout les choix du monde.  
  
Les arbres sifflaient à côté alors que la voiture roulait vers notre destination inconnue. Le paysage était assez beau, je pense, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer dessus. Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien, en fait. Pour seulement la deuxième fois de ma vie je n'étais pas sur de ce que je faisais et où j'allais. Mon estomac tiraillait lorsque nous stoppâmes brutalement, envoyant ma tête percuter le léger rembourrage du siège du chauffeur devant moi. Immédiatement, s?ur Rebecca se retourna, lâchant le volant pour voir si j'allais bien. Je lui lançais un regard furieux d'avertissement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sauter dehors. J'avais déjà traversé la moitié de l'immense pelouse verte avant d'entendre claquer sa porte derrière moi. Une seconde plus tard elle m'attrapa et me fit faire demi tour pour lui faire face « Maintenant, jeune homme, j'ai besoin de savoir ton nom. Si tu veux me manquer de respect comme ça, j'aurai besoin de quelque chose pour te crier après. »  
  
Pas de réponse. « Reste calme, Duo » chuchotais-je à moi-même. « Ils ne peuvent pas te frapper et tu ne peux pas les frapper si tu restes calme ». Je sentis la satisfaction remplir mon c?ur lorsqu'elle me lâcha avec lassitude et soupira « Je laisse tomber. Entre, j'arrive dans une minute pour te préparer ». « Wow, pensais-je, elle a été la première à craquer déjà ». Je lui tournai le dos et marchai silencieusement jusqu'au bureau où je devais l'attendre.  
  
Dans un grincement léger, la vaste porte en acajou s'ouvrit pour révéler la pièce la plus confortable que j'ai jamais vu. Dans un coin, il y avait une grande plante et dans un autre, une énorme pendule de grand-père. Au centre de cette spacieuse pièce se trouvait un simple bureau en bois et un élégant siège en cuir derrière. Je m'assis sur une des chaises bon marché mais alors je décidais que je voulais le salir, aussi à la place je m'allongeais sur le sol.  
  
Mauvaise idée. S?ur Rebecca jaillit par la porte et trébucha presque sur mon petit corps, qui pour tout le monde paraissait être un paillasson qui avait besoin d'être lavé « Oh, FRANCHEMENT, Sans-Nom, prends une chaise ! » Je ne bougeai pas « MAINTENANT ! » Cette fois, je bougeais. Saisissant le siège que je venais juste de quitter, je m'effondrai, mes bras et mes jambes s'enchevêtrant dans mes cheveux.   
  
« Allez, laisse moi t'aider ! » dit-elle à propos d'essayer de démêler mes cheveux de mes membres. Je lui lançais un regard furieux complètement froid, de mes yeux améthystes. C'était mes cheveux, mon corps, elle ne pouvait pas y toucher ! Soupirant d'un air abattu, s?ur Rebecca s'assit sur le large fauteuil en cuir.  
  
« Tu sembles être calme, froid, peut-être qu'il serait bon pour toi de faire équipe avec quelqu'un de gentil, fort. » Dit-elle. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Faire équipe ? Pour quoi ? Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Ne prêtant pas attention à ma confusion, elle alluma l'intercom et dit « Mr Wallick ? Pouvez-vous, je vous prie, m'envoyer Quatre Winner ?»  
  
« Tout de suite, S?ur Rebecca » fut la réponse vive et rapide suivie par un déclic et le silence comme l'appareil s'éteignait. Elle me sourit gentiment, et dit "C'est mon premier secrétaire. Je viens juste d'être promue, donc maintenant je suis la seconde en chef, après mère Toblerone, bien sûr." Je la regardais froidement d'un air absent. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il se passait. J'avais vaguement entendu parler d'une école, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'on faisait ici, juste que seuls les enfants riches venait dans ce genre d'écoles, avec de vastes pelouses et des bâtiments pittoresques. Un coup à la porte qui résonna me fit sortir de mes pensées alors qu'une petite voix masculine disait "Vous m'avez appelé, ma s?ur ?"  
  
"Oh oui, Quatre, entres s'il te plaît." La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour révéler un adolescent d'environ mon âge. Il avait des mèches de cheveux blonds platines qui était placés stratégiquement sur sa tête pâle. Sa peau était plus blanche que la mienne, ce qui m'amusa, même après 8 années passées coincé dans un immeuble sauf la nuit. La plus surprenante pensée le concernant était ses yeux. Ils étaient gigantesques! De grandes étendues aigues-marines, et ils étincelaient de lumière. "Bien," dit-il passionnément. "Pourquoi suis-je ici ?" Il sautillait aussi à l'idée d'aider quelqu'un à faire quelque chose, je pouvais le dire à la manière dont il serrait ses bras devant lui et marchait en avant. J'étais vraiment bon pour décrypter le langage du corps, autant que je l'étais pour mes sentiments. " J'ai besoin que tu diriges ce.Sans-nom dans l'école. Aides-le à apprendre les ficelles.»  
  
"Mais.Trowa a été ici plus longtemps que je ne l'ai été. » Quatre hésitait, il était confus, puis il me remarqua assis tranquillement sur la chaise, mes yeux fermés comme si je dormais. " Attendez, vous voulez dire lui ?" Il obtenu la réponse par un léger signe de tête. " D'accord!!! Je dois guider quelqu'un ici! Quel est son nom?" La s?ur soupira alors et dit "Et bien, il n'a pas véritablement de nom. Nous l'appelons juste Sans-nom."  
  
« Mais c'est pourquoi nous avons nommé Trowa ! Nous devons penser à un nouveau nom pour lui ! » S?ur Rebecca haussa les épaules « Bien, comme tu veux.ca ne change rien pour moi.»  
  
« Bon, comment veux-tu être appelé ? »demanda Quatre, je lui lançai un bref regard dénué cette fois de colère. Quatre n'avait encore rien fait de mal, donc je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour moi d'être désagréable avec lui. Il me lança un regard, réalisant que je n'allais rien dire du tout. Il me regarda de haut en bas puis dit « Je pense que je vais t'appeler Solo parce que tu es tout seul. » Une fois encore, j'étais blessé, et je devais ressembler à un malheureux dans la lumière des phares d'une voiture. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Celà résonnait dans ma tête encore et encore.  
  
Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? 


End file.
